Ruby Rose VS Son Goku
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: Part of my Jump Force Cross Tag Battle collection. Two warriors on an unknown world finally meet, and decide to test their strengths against their worthy opponents.
1. Battle

The man was in an unfamiliar place.

The woman woke up, not knowing where she was.

 _Where am I?_ The man thought in his basic language of Japanese.

 _How did I get here?_ The girl thought in English.

He appeared to be in an arena of some sort. An _ancient_ arena.

She was amazed at the ruins; how beautiful they were now.

And then, one saw the other.

 _Wow, he looks pretty strong!_ She thought. _But where's his weapon? Doesn't he need one to fight?_

 _Woah! I haven't seen a warrior like that before!_ He thought. Smirking, he got into a battle position. _She'll make a great training partner!_

 _Huh? Looks like he wants to fight._ She readied her scythe. _Alright then, it's his funeral._

And thus, the fight of the ages, between the Silver-Eyed Huntress, Ruby Rose, and the Saiyan Raised On Earth, Son Goku, began.

"HAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"TSYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Crescent Rose collided with fist, the battle off to an epic start! Between swings, punches, and kicks, attacks were dodged either with the Speed Semblance or Instant Transmission. Multiple twirls of the scythe blocked each rapid punch and kick.

"NNNNNGGGHHHH!"

"DADADADADADADADADADA!"

The force was enough to send the two flying to opposite sides of the Coliseum. As Ruby reloaded, Goku prepared his next attack.

"Ka…."

"Me…."

As blue energy formed in his hands, Ruby charged up her speed.

"Ha….."

"Me…"

Within the same second, both unleashed their power.

"IT'S OVEEEERRRR!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The red streak collided with the blue energy beam, causing a struggle.

"Kkkkgggggghhhhh…. KAIOKEN!"

The increase of power broke the struggle, yet Ruby recovered.

"Ha!"

"YAH!"

Ruby managed to hit Goku in the chest with the back of Crescent Rose, making him cough up blood and sent him flying.

 _She's really amazing._ He thought. _Time to kick things up a notch!_

He began to scream, as Ruby noticed small debris begin to rise.

"What the-?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As the dust settled, Ruby saw her opponent now flying and with golden hair.

 _Alright,_ Goku thought. _Let's see how she handles against a Super Saiyan!_

As the two clashed yet again, Ruby found herself at a slight disadvantage.

 _He's getting stronger!_ She thought. _How can one guy get so powerful when he doesn't have a weapon?!_

After skidding backwards, Ruby began firing Fire Dust Bullets at him…

But Goku only dodged some, knocked back others, and even caught and crushed one!

 _She's pretty good. But now it's time to get serious! Time to go Super Saiyan 3!_

After transforming, Goku leaped into the air and began to channel his energy.

 _Let's see her handle this! The power of a Spirit Bomb!_

He threw the large sphere, which remained its course no matter how much bullets hit it. As it closed in, Ruby realized she had just one trick left. She concentrated, then released the power within her!

"Nani?!"

As the Spirit Bomb was destroyed, Ruby emerged, her silver eyes now glowing with energy.

 _Heh! She's not the only power player!_

Goku transformed yet again, this time all the way to Super Saiyan Blue! She may have special powers of her own, but he could go beyond the powers of a god!

 _Who does this guy think he is?!_ Ruby thought as she and the alien clashed yet again. _He's even tougher than a Grimm! No matter, a Silver-Eyed Warrior can still beat him!_

 _Such power! And Frieza thought the Super Saiyan was just a legend!_

Even with the power increase, they were evenly matched. Goku knew he had to turn it in his favor.

"Kaioken times 10!"

The battle was becoming more and more chaotic even with the transformation. A chunk of rock on the wall came crashing down from the sudden shockwaves of the two fighters colliding.

 _Time to end this!_ With one last strike, Ruby slashed upward, knocking Goku onto his back, defeated.

"Huff…. Huff…. Huff….. ha." Ruby panted, her eyes returning to normal. _Man, that was close. Wait until the others hear about this. When I get back home, of course._

Suddenly, a white pillar erupted behind her.

"WHA-!"

She shielded herself, then activated her powers again. Goku got back up…

And Ruby saw that HE had silver eyes too!

"W-what is that!?" She gasped.

"You've got a lotta power, kid." Goku smirked. "Let's see that power against the true, complete form of Ultra Instinct!"

The two charged at each other, continuing their battle. Goku freely moved to dodge Crescent Rose and whacked back the bullets. Yet at this rate, the entire arena would be destroyed by their epic battle! Dust Bullets were shot, and Kamehameha waves punctured the walls. Both knew that one or the other would be victorious! It was time to end this once and for all!

"KA…..ME…HA…ME…"

"DYYYAAAAAHHHHH!"

"HAAAAAAAA!"

The beam and streak met yet again, this time in a flash of white.

And when the dust finally cleared….

Son Goku stood victorious. As his body reverted back to normal, he told his opponent why he won.

"Sure, you look like you may be an expert at weaponry," He said. "But you rely too much on yours. On the other hand, even with you fancy eye powers, my own power increased the farther I transformed. It was pure power and strength that won this battle, so you need to not only rely on that giant sickle of yours, but you need to rely on yourself, rely on the power within you."

As Ruby got back up, Goku heard another voice behind him.

"Son Goku. Congratulations." The voice said. As the Saiyan turned, the figure who had spoken seemingly looked just like him, yet his face and appearance was different. He had a tail, yet it didn't look anything like a Saiyan's, even though it was monkey-like.

 _Wait, that's not Black! Who is that guy?_

 _Is he… a Grimm? Or is he a Faunus? I've never seen a Grimm like a human before!_

"I know what you're both thinking, Son Goku and Ruby Rose." The man said. "My name is Goby. I am no Saiyan. I am no Grimm. I am no Faunus." He snickered.

"I'm all three of them."

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

Goby smirked. "Your two worlds have just collided with each other and many others. I am born from both of your worlds. I have both of your powers, both of your skills, and even…. both of your secrets."

"?!"

 _He… he knows everything about me?! Who I am and where I came from!?_

"And anything either of you can do, I can do as well. Observe."

Goby began to scream as the debris around him lifted into the air. After a purple flash, Goby, now with purple hair, smirked as he drew out his twin scythes.

"I have both a fascination for weapons and a desire for combat." He said. "This is the combined power between a Mutant Grimm and a God of Destruction! Not even the teamwork of you two can become my weakness."

He then sensed another presence. He smirked.

"Not even you."

He turned around, with the two warriors shocked at what they saw.

The white clothed man confronting Goby had Ruby's eyes, yet the hair and face of Goku!

"We meet at last, Son Ruku Rose." Goby smirked. "Shall we go all-out from the start, or work our way up?"

Ruku readied his sword, Silver Sun, and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"How about the latter?" He suggested. "But first.."

He concentrated, then teleported Ruby and Goku back to their own worlds.

"There. Now the real fight begins."

Smirking, Goby lowered his power to a mere Super Saiyan, and charged at Ruku.

As their battle began, the two warriors who had fought previously, back at their own worlds, began to wonder of this was the start of an adventure no one would forget.


	2. Comparison

Now that you've seen the battle, I guess it's time to compare these two warriors!

Similarities:

Both have hidden powers within them(Silver Eyes and Super Saiyan).

Both have older siblings(Yang Xiao Long and Raditz).

Both were created via inspirations(Red Riding Hood for Ruby, Sun Wukong for Goku. Even though there is a Sun Wukong in RWBY, Goku wasn't inspired by that character).

Both had family members that died(Summer and Grandpa Gohan).

Both had attended some sort of school(Beacon and the Turtle School).

Both had friends who died at the hands of their nemesis(Pyrrha Nikos via Cinder Fall and Krillin via Frieza).

Both have weaknesses(Ruby relies too much on her weapon, Crescent Rose, and Goku has a fear of needles.).

Both have encountered some sort of dragon(Grimm Dragon and Shenron).

Both lost someone at a young age(Summer Rose and Android 8).

Both have red hair(Ruby has this mixed with brown hair, and Goku has this only when he is Super Saiyan God or sometimes at certain Kaioken levels).

Both survived the destruction of areas(Beacon Academy and Planet Namek).

Both fought giant opponents(Nevermore and Great Ape Vegeta).

Both were featured in crossover fighting games(Blazblue Cross Tag Battle and the upcoming Jump Force).

Both have silver eyes(Ruby always has this, and Goku has this only when he is in Ultra Instinct, Sign or Mastered).

Both have teachers(Professor Ozpin and Master Roshi).

Both have fast ways to get around(Speed Semblance and Instant Transmission).

Both had once wielded a sword(Ruby defending Pyrrha from a Nevermore, and Goku with the Z Sword).

Both have sword-wielding friends(Jaune Arc and Future Trunks).

Both had dreams as a child(Ruby wished to become a Huntress, and Goku wished to become stronger).

Both never knew of their powers(Ruby was unaware of the powers within her silver eyes, and Goku was unaware he was a Saiyan).

Both resemble one of their parents(Ruby has silver eyes just like Summer, and Goku has the same hairstyle as Bardock).

Both have frenemies/rivals(Weiss Schnee and Vegeta).

Both are team leaders(Team RWBY and Z Fighters).

Both have non-canon designs(Ruby has lost her right eye in a future design, and Goku has a future design called Super Saiyan 5).

Both have mothers who died(Summer Rose and Gine).

Both have stopped certain doom to others(Ruby used her silver eyes to stop Cinder from killing Jaune, and Goku, via Whis's Temporal Do-Over, killed Frieza to stop him from destroying the Earth).

Both have mementos of past family members(Summer's Grave and the Four-Star Dragon Ball, which Grandpa Gohan gave to Goku).

Both have friends who are robots(Penny and Android 18).

Both despise certain things(Ruby hates high-heels since she has trouble walking in them, and Goku hates his Super Saiyan God form since it is a power level he is unable to reach by himself).

Both fought when outnumbered(Ruby against Beowolves, and Goku against the Ginyu Force).

Both fought in tournaments(The tournament at Amity Coliseum, and the Tournament of Power).

Both have cute-looking allies(Ruby's pet dog, Zwei, and Goku's king-friend, Zeno).

Both have royal-blooded allies(Weiss, Heir of the Schnee family, and Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans).

Both went long-distances(Ruby journeyed with Team RNJR to Haven Academy, and Goku ran the Million-Kilometer Serpent Road to reach King Kai's Planet).

Both grew up at unique locations(Ruby at the Xiao Long-Rose Residence, and Goku at the Kame House).

Both have transformable weapons(Crescent Rose can transform from a scythe to a gun, and Power Pole can either increase or decrease length).

Both will appear in upcoming media(RWBY: Volume 6, and Dragon Ball Super: Broly).

Both appear in mobile games(RWBY: Amity Arena, and Dragon Ball: Legends).

Both appeared in their own video games(RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2).

Both have appeared in tag team games(Blazblue Cross Tag Battle, and Dragon Ball FighterZ).

Both have half-human allies(Blake Belladonna and Future Trunks).

Both have fought nemeses of the same gender(Cinder Fall and Frieza).

Both are franchises that are in Manga format.

Both also appear in alternate universes(Ruby in RWBY Chibi, and Xeno Goku in Super Dragon Ball Heroes).

Both have allies that have possession of powerful items(The Relic of Knowledge and the Dragon Balls).

Both have gods in their worlds(Gods of Light and Darkness and Beerus and Zamasu).

Both are voiced by female actors(Ruby in both English and Japanese, Goku only in Japanese).

Both have favorite foods(Ruby likes cookies, Goku likes anything healthy, since Saiyans have a larger appetite than humans).

Both have various ways of flying(Ruby via Speed Semblance to launch herself into the air, Goku via Ki or Flying Nimbus).

Both have relatives that can increase power(Yang via Power Semblance, Gohan via Super Saiyan).

Both suffered injuries(Ruby's are minor, being kicked in the stomach, Goku's are major, penetrated by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon to sacrifice himself to kill Raditz).

Both have fought unarmed.

Both have nicknames (Red by Roman and Crater Face by Jaune, Kid/Kiddo by Qrow, and Kakarot by Vegeta, although Kakarot is Goku's real Saiyan name).

Both have enemies that wish to destroy them(Salem and Broly).

Both sometimes have a cocky attitude.

Differences

Ruby is a human, and Goku is an alien.

Ruby is a teenage female, and Goku is an adult male.

Not much is known about Ruby's childhood, yet _Dragon Ball_ told of Goku's kid years.

Ruby fights with a scythe, which she has a bond to, and Goku fights unarmed(Although he did wield a Power Pole when he was a kid).

Goku has canon children(Gohan, Goten, and descendant Goku Jr.), while Ruby has non-canon children(Mei, Rudolph, and Winifred).

Ruby has a non-canon romantic bond with Weiss(WhiteRose), while Goku and Vegeta have fought many times.

Goku is married to a woman called Chi-Chi, and Ruby isn't married to anyone(yet).

Goku's father, Bardock, is dead, but Ruby's father, Taiyang, isn't(Although Bardock survived in multiple occasions).

Ruby has never left Remnant, but Goku has left Earth on multiple occasions.

Goku has doppelgangers(Goku Black and Xeno Goku, himself from another dimension), but Ruby has nobody who looks just like her.

Ruby has a fascination of weapons, and Goku has a desire for combat.

Ruby has a little sense of humor(imitating Weiss), but Goku doesn't(Although he made King Kai laugh when he mentioned that comedians might read comic books).

Ruby isn't dead, but Goku died multiple times and was revived(If Ruby did die, there would be no way to bring her back).

Ruby is English, and Goku is Japanese.

Ruby is created by Rooster Teeth, and Goku is created by Tohei Animation.

RWBY is 3D Anime, and Dragon Ball is the most recognized Anime of all time.

Both rely on their friends for different reasons(Ruby has her friends work as a team, Goku can channel his friends' energy to form a Spirit Bomb).

Ruby is a unique special-power human, while Goku is a mortal that has the power of a god.

Ruby usually slacks off, Goku trains whenever he gets the chance.

Ruby sometimes calls Crescent Rose "Sweetheart", and other cute/romantic names, while Goku feels no bond to any weapon he has.

Ruby is 16 years old, while Goku is more than 24 years old.

In English Dubs, Ruby is voiced by Lindsay Jones, and Goku is voiced by Sean Schemmel.

In Japanese Dubs, Ruby is voiced by Saori Hayami, and Goku is voiced by Masako Nozawa.

And last but not least, if you haven't noticed already, the names of Son Ruku Rose and Goby are a fusion of the names Ruby Rose and Son Goku! Stay tuned for more Anime X Anime crossover fights, and a character short story on Son Ruku Rose, the warrior born from the worlds of RWBY and Dragon Ball!


End file.
